


Image Problems

by Bilbosama



Series: Politician!Akira [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: "I don't get it," Dietman Akira Kurusu grumbles, "why do some voters deem me untrustworthy? What am I doing wrong?"





	Image Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image of Akira holding Morgana while wearing a suit and decided to write out why that's happening. I got this as a result.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Persona 5. Carry on.

"I don't get it," Dietman Akira Kurusu grumbles, "why do some voters deem me untrustworthy? What am I doing wrong?"

Ryuji Sakamoto, a close friend of Kurusu-san, snorts, "Gee, I dunno, bro. Maybe its because lately you're wandering around the Diet holding a cat instead of having your wife attached to your arm."

Kurusu-san looks down at his cat Morgana, who is being cradled in his arms, as the cat for some reasons hisses in retaliation.

"But I thought people love cats," Kurusu-san said.

"Not when you do your 'smile mysteriously and pet the cat' thing like an effing Jeffrey Band bad guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Haru really do have a shark pool somewhere in your fancy ass house."

"Would you like to find out?"

The two move away from the bush Aiko Tendo Ace Reporter was hiding in so she never got to hear Sakamoto's reply.

She imagines the headlines that would pop up as she stops her phone's recording app.

_'Prime Minister Hopeful Kurusu Prefers Cats Instead Of Wife!'_

_'Is Haru Kurusu Secretly Killing Her Husband's Rivals With A Shark Pool?'_

Granted, those would be the tabloids. Now the more legit newspapers would have better ones like-

Her phone beeps. She looks down at the screen to see who dares to text her while she's working.

'HAHAHA TRY HARDER' is all it says. Sender is unknown.

Wait. What did they mean by that?

She checks the recording app and her stomach plummets.

The recording's gone!

How did this happen? Who did this? Why -

"Excuse me, miss," Aiko jumps at the sudden voice and looks up to see a police officer staring at her, "but I must ask you to leave the plant."


End file.
